Isabel nederlands
by Wouwie
Summary: Er wordt een meisje onder aan de trap gevonden. Wie is zij en waar (of wanneer) komt zij vandaan? Vertaling van mijn Engelse verhaal.
1. Er was eens een meisje

Isabel  
  
Disclaimer: de personages uit mijn verhaal zijn niet door mij verzonnen, maar natuurlijk door J.K. Rowling. Alleen Isabel heb ik zelf verzonnen.  
  
A/N: ik heb de Harry Potter-boeken alleen in het Engels gelezen en dit verhaal heb ik eerst ook in het Engels geschreven en daarna vertaald. Ik ken daarom niet alle Nederlandse namen, dus ik hoop dat als ik een fout maak jullie het mij willen vergeven en het ff willen vermelden in een review, zodat ik het aan kan passen. Ik hoop dat jullie met het lezen net zoveel plezier zullen hebben als ik met het schrijven!!!  
  
Hoofdstuk 1  
  
Er was eens een meisje .  
  
Isabel hoorde zachte stemmen om haar heen, maar ze kon haar ogen niet open krijgen om te zien wie er nu eigenlijk aan het praten waren. Ze herkende de stemmen vaag, maar het was allemaal niet logisch. Ze hoorde hen praten over haar, waar ze vandaan kwam, alsof ze haar niet kenden.  
  
"Ik zeg het je Albus, ze verscheen ineens uit het niets."  
  
Isabel probeerde nogmaals haar ogen te openen en dit keer lukte het haar beter. Ze kon vage schimmen onderscheiden.  
  
"Wacht, ik denk dat ze nu bijkomt."  
  
"Waar ben ik? Wat is er allemaal aan de hand?". Isabel probeerde te praten, maar het klonk als een zwak gemompel. Haar hoofd deed enorm pijn en ze kon zich absoluut niet herinneren hoe ze hier terecht was gekomen.  
  
"Hallo daar, ik ben Professor Perkamentus. Kun je ons vertellen wie jij bent?"  
  
"Ik ben Isabel"  
  
"Oké, Isabel, wat is er gebeurd?"  
  
Daar moest Isabel over nadenken, maar ze kon geen antwoord op die vraag geven. "Ik heb geen idee, Professor."  
  
"We hebben je onder aan de trap gevonden, Isabel. Je was buiten bewustzijn. Dit hebben we vlakbij je gevonden." In zijn hand hield hij de stukken van een gebroken tijdverdrijver.  
  
"Ik weet het echt niet, ik heb geen flauw idee."  
  
"We denken dat je een ongelukje gehad hebt gehad met de tijdverdrijver. Je kunt je niets herinneren, waarschijnlijk is door een klap op je hoofd bij het neervallen je geheugen gewist. Hopelijk is dat maar tijdelijk, maar we kunnen niets voor je doen zolang jij je niet kunt herinneren waar je vandaan komt."  
  
"Wat gaan we met haar doen, Professor?" Een man met zwart haar tot op de schouders kwam naar voren. Achter hem stond een vrouw van een jaar of vijftig met het haar in een knotje achter op haar hoofd.  
  
"Nu ze hier toch is en we haar niet terug kunnen sturen, kunnen we er maar beter het beste van maken. Ze kan het beste gewoon deelnemen aan de lessen. Hoe oud ben je, Isabel?"  
  
"Weet ik niet."  
  
"Ik schat een jaar of zeventien, Albus. In welke afdeling wil je haar plaatsen?"  
  
"Dat is niet aan mij om te beslissen, maar aan de Sorteerhoed. Hij ligt daar op de bovenste plank. Wil jij hem even pakken, Minerva?"  
  
De vrouw met het knotje liep naar de muur en pakte een oude, gerafelde hoed van de plank. Ze gaf hem aan Professor Perkamentus, die de hoed bij Isabel op het hoofd plaatste. De hoed was haar veel te groot, hij zakte helemaal over haar oren.  
  
"Zo, en wie hebben we hier? Een nieuwe leerling? Ik heb het gevoel alsof je ik je al eens gesorteerd heb, maar ik weet er vreemd genoeg niets vanaf. Je geest vertelt mij dat je in Griffoendor thuis hoort, maar ik denk dat je het niet slecht zou doen in Zwadderich. Maar vooruit, het wordt dus GRIFFOENDOR!!!  
  
"Nou, Minerva, Severus, jullie hebben gehoord wat de Sorteerhoed heeft gezegd. Morgen zal ze haar nieuwe klasgenoten ontmoeten. Ik denk dat ze vannacht het best bij jou kan blijven, Minerva" zei professor Perkamentus.  
  
"Ik ben het helemaal met je eens, Albus. Misschien zou jij een slaapdrankje voor haar kunnen maken, Severus? Kom op, kind, je hebt genoeg gehad voor vandaag. We gaan naar mijn kamers. Heb je honger? Ik zal ook wat eten voor je bestellen."  
  
Professor Anderling pakte Isabel bij haar arm.  
  
"Welterusten, Isabel. En maak je niet ongerust, het komt allemaal wel goed. We zullen in elk geval proberen je zo goed en kwaad als het kan het naar je zin te maken".  
  
"Bedankt, Professor en welterusten."  
  
Toen de deur achter Isabel en Professor Anderling dichtgevallen was, liet Professor Perkamentus zich in zijn stoel vallen.  
  
"Dit moest een keer gebeuren, Severus" zei hij. "We kunnen alleen maar hopen dat haar geheugen weer snel terugkomt. Waar ze ook vandaan komt, ze zullen haar nu zeker al wel missen."  
  
***  
  
Professor Anderling liep samen met Isabel de gangen door, op weg naar haar kamers. Omdat Professor Anderling het hoofd van de Griffoendor-afdeling was, waren haar kamers gedecoreerd in de kleuren rood en goud. Isabel voelde zich onmiddellijk op haar gemak.  
  
"Als je wilt mag je wel even een bad nemen om wat tot rust te komen, Isabel. Ik moet nog even een bezoekje afleggen en ik zal wat eten voor je bestellen."  
  
"Dank u wel, Professor" zei Isabel en ze liep naar de badkamer. Een warm bad kon ze inderdaad wel gebruiken..  
  
***  
  
Hermelien, Harry en Ron zaten met zijn drieën op de bank voor de open haard gezellig te kletsen over hun bezoek aan Hagrid van die middag.  
  
"Ik wist altijd wel dat Hagrid van gevaarlijke wezens hield, maar dit spant toch de kroon" zei Harry.  
  
Alledrie keken ze gelijk op toen Professor Anderling de Griffoendor-kamer binnenkwam. Gewoonlijk kwam zij hier niet zo maar, er moest wel iets aan de hand zijn.  
  
"Juffrouw Griffel, kan ik je even spreken?"  
  
Hermelien stond op en volgde de Professor naar het andere eind van de kamer.  
  
"Omdat jij de afdeling-oudste bent, heb ik even een mededeling voor je. Vandaag is er een meisje hier gevonden, onder aan de trap. Ze was bewusteloos toen we haar vonden. We denken dat ze een ongelukje heeft gehad met haar Tijdverdrijver, die we naast haar hebben gevonden. Ze kan zich niets herinneren, ze weet alleen dat ze Isabel heet. De Sorteerhoed heeft haar in Griffoendor geplaatst en we schatten haar op ongeveer een jaar of zeventien, want betekent dat ze bij jullie in de klas komt. Ik vertrouw erop dat jij haar een beetje wegwijs zult maken en ervoor zult zorgen dat ze zich hier thuis voelt".  
  
Hermelien had naar haar Professor geluisterd zonder haar te onderbreken, maar ze had nog een heleboel vragen. "Professor.- " begon ze, maar stopte toen Professor Anderling haar hand opstak, een teken om niet verder te gaan met praten.  
  
"Dit is alles wat ik je kan vertellen, Hermelien, wij weten ook niets meer. Als je morgen voor het ontbijt naar mijn klaslokaal komt zal ik je aan haar voorstellen en kunnen jullie samen gaan ontbijten."  
  
Hierna draaide Professor Anderling zich om en liep de kamer uit.  
  
"Waar ging dat allemaal over?" Vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.  
  
Hermione legde hen uit wat Professor Anderling haar zojuist verteld had.  
  
"Nou, ik ga naar bed, ik moet morgen vroeg opstaan om met Isabel kennis te gaan maken" zei Hermelien en ze rekte zich uit. Ze liep de trap op en onderwijl bedacht ze dat ze erg nieuwsgierig was naar Isabel. Ze was niet de enige...  
  
"Ik hoop dat ze knap is" hoorde ze Ron zeggen.  
  
"Ik hoop dat ze van Zwerkbal houdt" zei Harry.  
  
"Laten we hopen dat ze knap is EN van Zwerkbal houdt" vervolgde Ron hoopvol.  
  
Hermelien zuchtte. Jongens.. Wat moest je met ze beginnen? 


	2. welkom, Isabel

Isabel  
  
Disclaimer: de personages uit mijn verhaal zijn niet door mij verzonnen, maar natuurlijk door J.K. Rowling. Alleen Isabel heb ik zelf verzonnen.  
  
***  
  
Hoofdstuk 2  
  
Welkom, Isabel  
  
De eerste zonnestralen wekten Isabel al vroeg de volgende ochtend. Ze opende haar ogen en moest even nadenken waar ze ook alweer was. Maar toen kwamen de gebeurtenissen van de vorige dag terug en stukje bij beetje herinnerde ze zich weer waar ze was.  
  
Ze stapte uit bed en liep naar de badkamer. Uit de kamer ernaast hoorde zij een zacht gesnurk; professor Anderling was nog steeds vast in slaap. Ze kleedde zich aan en besloot een wandelingetje te gaan maken door de gangen van het kasteel. Misschien dat ze iets bekends zag en zich daardoor weer iets kon herinneren.  
  
Het was vroeg in de ochtend, de gangen lagen er nog stil en verlaten bij. Ze liep wat doelloos rond, totdat ze zich bedacht dat ze wel eens naar de bibliotheek kon gaan. Zonder er bij na te denken liep ze naar de bibliotheek en opende de grote, eiken deur. Ze stapte naar binnen en liep langs de rijen boeken.  
  
Professor Anderling had haar de vorige avond verteld over een boek waarin ze alles kon vinden over de geschiedenis van Zweinstein en ze wilde dat boek graag lezen. Toen ze het boek gevonden had nam ze plaats in een stoel vlakbij het raam en begon te lezen. Als ze geluk had, kon ze nog een stuk of drie hoofdstukken lezen voordat ze terug moest naar de kamers van Professor Anderling.  
  
***  
  
Ook Hermelien werd vroeg wakker en ook zij besloot naar de bibliotheek te gaan. Misschien kon ze nog even wat leren voordat ze Isabel zou ontmoeten in het klaslokaal van Professor Anderling.  
  
Zodra ze de bibliotheek inliep zag ze haar zitten. Een knap meisje met lange, wilde, zwarte haren zat bij het raam te lezen.  
  
'Ik heb haar nog nooit gezien, dat zal Isabel dan wel zijn' dacht Hermelien.  
  
Ze liep naar de stoel en tikte het meisje zachtjes op haar schouder.  
  
"Hallo, sorry dat ik je stoor, maar ik geloof niet dat wij elkaar kennen. Ben jij soms Isabel?"  
  
Isabel knikte. "Ja, dat klopt. En wie ben jij?"  
  
"Ik ben Hermelien Griffel. Wij zouden elkaar ontmoeten bij Professor Anderling, maar nu je hier toch bent.."  
  
Isabel keek naar Hermelien. "Dat klopt ja. Maar ik kon niet meer slapen en besloot even naar de bibliotheek te gaan om wat te lezen. Ik vind het prettigst in de bibliotheek SS morgens vroeg, als er nog niemand is."  
  
"Maar.- hoe wist je waar de bibliotheek was als je je niets meer kunt herinneren?"  
  
Isabel haalde haar schouders op en klapte haar boek dicht. "Weet ik niet. Mijn gevoel vertelde mij dat die hier was. Wil je alvast wat vertellen over jezelf en je vrienden, Hermelien? Professor Anderling vertelde me dat jullie allemaal erg aardig zijn en dat ik me vast bij jullie thuis zou voelen."  
  
"Weet je wat, Isabel? We gaan nu alvast naar Professor Anderling toe en vertellen haar dat we elkaar al ontmoet hebben. Daarna gaan we naar de Griffoendor-kamer waar ik je aan iedereen voor zal stellen en daarna kunnen we gaan ontbijten. Lijkt je dat wat?"  
  
"Inderdaad, dat is een goed idee. Ik ben inderdaad benieuwd hoe de Griffoendor-kamers eruit zien en ontbijt is ook wel erg aantrekkelijk, ik sterf zowat van de honger. Laten we maar meteen gaan" zei Isabel en stond op uit haar stoel.  
  
Toen ze door de gangen liepen, op weg naar de kamers van Professor Anderling, vertelde Hermelien dat zij het ook het prettigst in de bibliotheek vond 's morgens vroeg, als er niemand anders aanwezig was.  
  
"Misschien kunnen we dan samen gaan en kunnen we samen studeren."  
  
Hermelien knikte. Het leek erop dat Isabel evenveel van lezen en studeren hield als zij.  
  
***  
  
Meteen toen ze de Gryffoendor-kamer binnenstapte werd het stil en keek iedereen de twee meisjes aan. Harry en Ron hadden natuurlijk al verteld over Isabel en iedereen wilde haar graag ontmoeten. Het kwam niet vaak voor dat er een leerling bijkwam als het schooljaar al bezig was, en zeker niet in het laatste schooljaar.  
  
"Isabel, mag ik je voorstellen aan Ron en Harry, dat zijn mijn beste vrienden. Verder hebben we nog Marcel, ga niet naast hem zitten tijdens Toverdranken, en Simon en dat is Parvati. Iedereen, dit is Isabel".  
  
Isabel schudde iedereen de hand en probeerde krampachtig alle namen te onthouden.  
  
"Kom op, luitjes, we gaan eten. Ik heb een enorme honger."  
  
Ze gingen met zijn allen naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten. Isabel ging tussen Hermelien en Marcel zitten, Harry en Ron namen plaats aan de ander kant van de tafel. Onder het eten vertelde Hermelien het een en ander over hun lesrooster. "Zodadelijk hebben we eerst Toverdranken, van Professor Sneep, en daarna Kruidenkunde en Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten"  
  
"Pas maar op voor Professor Sneep, Isabel, aan hem hebben we allemaal echt een hekel en hij aan ons hij vind alleen de leerlingen van Zwadderich, zijn eigen huis, aardig."  
  
Harry knikte instemmend. Hij had Isabel al aangekeken sinds het moment dat hij haar voor het eerst zag, en telkens wanneer Isabel hem aankeek kreeg hij een knalrood hoofd.  
  
Ron had dit al opgemerkt en plaagde er zijn vriend een beetje mee. "We weten ondertussen al dat ze knap is, we moeten er alleen nog achter komen of ze van Zwerkbal houdt."  
  
Harry werd nog roder na het horen van de woorden van Ron en Ron lachte stilletjes. Hij vond het wel leuk zijn vriend zo te zien, de laatste keer dat Harry verliefd was geweest was in hun vierde jaar geweest, op een Ravenklauw-meisje dat Cho Chang heette.  
  
"Hou je kop dicht, Ron, en eet je ontbijt op."  
  
Hermelien hoorde wat Harry zei. "Ja. Schiet op, Ron, we moeten dadelijk al naar de kerker voor Toverdranken. Professor Sneep is altijd vreselijk als er iemand te laat komt, dat weet je."  
  
***  
  
Een kwartiertje later zaten ze allemaal in hun banken te wachten tot Professor Sneep binnen zou komen. Niemand durfde een woord te zeggen, bang dat ze waren punten te verliezen.  
  
Alle Zwadderaars keken nieuwsgierig naar Isabel, die plaats had genomen naast Hermelien.  
  
Draco Malfidus keek om het hoekje van de deur om te zien of Professor Sneep al in aantocht was. Dit was niet het geval, dus hij liep naar de voorste bank ( Hermelien zat natuurlijk altijd vooraan!!!) en bleef voor de meisjes staan.  
  
"Zo, en wie hebben we hier? Een ander Modderbloedje? Zeker familie van je, Griffel, jullie lijken sprekend..-"  
  
Hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken omdat Professor Sneep binnenkwam, zijn lange, zwarte mantel golfde achter hem bij elke stap. Hij deed net alsof hij Draco niet zag staan en begon direct aan zijn les.  
  
"Open jullie boeken op bladzijde 184. We gaan vandaag een moeilijke Toverdrank maken, namelijk de Wisseldrank." Hermelien keek stiekem naar Harry en Ron. Moeilijk? Duh!!!  
  
Allereerst, wie kan mij vertellen wat we allemaal nodig hebben voor deze toverdrank?"  
  
Hermione was natuurlijk de eerste die haar hand opstak, maar Sneep negeerde haar volkomen.  
  
"Jij!!!" zei hij en wees met een vinger naar Isabel.  
  
Iedereen hield hun adem in. Dit was een moeilijke !!!  
  
Maar Isabel keek Professor Sneep aan en noemde zonder te aarzelen alle benodigdheden op voor het maken van de Wisseldrank.  
  
"Helemaal goed, Juffrouw .- eh. Isabel. Wat jammer dat de Sorteerhoed je in Griffoendor heeft geplaatst, je zou het in Zwadderich zeker goed gedaan hebben. Als ik in een goede bui geweest zou zijn, zou ik je zelfs punten hiervoor gegeven hebben, maar helaas .."  
  
De Zwadderaars lachten in hun vuistje op de opmerkingen van Professor Sneep en keken venijnig naar de Griffoendors.  
  
De les ging door, maar Hermelien bleef maar denken aan het feit dat Isabel waarschijnlijk net zoveel wist als zij. Het kon niet anders of ze zouden goed met elkaar overweg kunnen!!!  
  
***  
  
De volgende uren hadden ze nog Kruidenkunde en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en ook bij deze lessen bleek dat Isabel heel veel wist. Ze ontdekten ook dat Isabel graag anderen hielp; zo beantwoordde ze al Marcel's vragen en slaagde ze en ondertussen ook nog haar eigen werk te doen.  
  
Later op de avond, vlak voordat ze naar bed gingen, herinnerde Hermelien Isabel er nog aan dat ze aan Professor Anderling nog zou moeten vragen of ze het weekend mee mocht naar Zweinsveld.  
  
"Hopelijk vindt Professor Anderling het goed dat je meegaat, Isabel. O, ik hoop het zou, het is daar zo gezellig."  
  
"Ik zal het morgenochtend meteen vragen" beloofde Isabel en ze ging naar de slaapzaal. Hermelien was de enige met een eigen kamer; dit was omdat ze afdelingsoudste was.  
  
"Welterusten, Hermelien, en bedankt, ik heb een ontzettend fijne eerste dag gehad."  
  
"Graag gedaan hoor, Isabel. Het was geen enkele moeite, ik vind het nu al verschrikkelijk leuk dat je er bent". 


	3. Zweinsveld en een Dreuzelspel

Isabel  
  
Disclaimer: de personages uit mijn verhaal zijn niet door mij verzonnen, maar natuurlijk door J.K. Rowling. Alleen Isabel heb ik zelf verzonnen.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hoofdstuk 3  
  
Zweinsveld en een Dreuzelspel  
  
"Kom op, Isabel, de jongens staan al lang op ons te wachten."  
  
"Hermelien, je moet me helpen. Welke blouse zal ik aantrekken, deze rode of deze donkerblauwe?"  
  
"Doe maar de donkerblauwe. Wie let daar trouwens nou op. Kom je?"  
  
"Ik hoop dat Harry er wel op let" mompelde Isabel en trok de donkerblauwe blouse aan.  
  
Hermelien stond al bij de deur, maar ze had Isabel's laatste woorden wel degelijk gehoord, dus ze draaide zich om en liep terug naar haar vriendin.  
  
"Je vindt Harry echt leuk hé?"  
  
Isabel kleurde een beetje. "Ik hoop dat het er niet te dik bovenop ligt. Ik bedoel .., hij mag het wel merken, maar ik hoop niet dat de anderen het merken. Ze zullen mij er alleen maar mee plagen."  
  
"Het ligt er helemaal niet dik bovenop hoor, Isabel. Maar waarom vertel je het hem niet gewoon? Ik weet zeker dat hij het leuk vindt om te horen. Hij bloost elke keer als hij je ziet" lachte Hermelien.  
  
"Ik denk dat het geen goed idee is om het hem te vertellen. Je weet wat er gebeurt als ik mijn geheugen terugkrijg, dan zullen ze me terugsturen. Het is dus beter om het gewoon zo te laten."  
  
Hermelien knikte. Er zat inderdaad wel wat in zoals Isabel het zei. Het zou hun beiden inderdaad een hoop verdriet doen als Isabel terug zou gaan en daar hadden ze niets aan.  
  
Isabel liep naar de deur. "Kom op, Hermelien, de jongens staan al lang op ons te wachten" zei ze en rende lachend de trap af met Hermelien achter zich aan.  
  
***  
  
Ondertussen hadden de jongens inderdaad al een tijdje op de meiden staan wachten. Ze waren heel enthousiast over hun bezoek aan Zweinsveld, ze moesten nog allerlei inkopen doen in de Zwerkbal-winkel.  
  
Ze keken allebei op toen Isabel naar beneden kwam rennen met een quasi-boze Hermelien achter zich aan.  
  
"Zijn jullie daar eindelijk? We staan hier al meer dan een uur op jullie te wachten" overdreef Ron. Hermelien kneep hem in zijn wang. "Niet overdrijven jongetje. Zolang kan het nooit geweest zijn" en ze liep arm in arm weg met Isabel.  
  
"Het was het wachten in elk geval wel waard" fluisterde Harry en hij kon zijn ogen niet van Isabel afhouden. Ze zag er geweldig uit in haar donkerblauwe blouse !!!  
  
"Waarom vertel je haar gewoon niet wat je voor haar voelt?"  
  
"Durf ik niet. Ik ben bang dat ze me helemaal niet ziet zitten."  
  
"Hallo zeg, heb je oogkleppen op of zo? Zelfs een blinde kan nog zien dat ze stapelgek is op jou. En stel dat het niet zo is, ze is niet het type meisje dat je uit zal staan lachen."  
  
Harry zuchtte diep. Ron had gelijk, misschien moest hij het haar inderdaad maar vertellen. Maar waar? En wanneer?  
  
'In elk geval niet vandaag' besloot hij en zette een spurt in.  
  
"Kom op, Ron, beentje erbij. Dadelijk zijn zij al in Zweinsveld als wij pas halverwege zijn."  
  
***  
  
Zoals altijd was het flink druk in De Drie Bezemstelen. Ze waren erg dorstig geworden van hun wandeling. Het was al erg warm en het zou nog veel warmer worden die dag. Ze zochten een tafeltje terwijl Ron drie flesjes Honingwijn kocht.  
  
"Waar wil je allemaal naar toe, Isabel? Er is hier een hele leuke fopwinkel, Zonko's Fopmagazijn, en we moeten natuurlijk ook een bezoek brengen aan de snoepwinkel, Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis, ik heb helemaal geen Suikerveren meer.  
  
"Ik denk dat we daar het beste als eerst naar toe kunnen gaan, want ik wil ook nog graag naar de boekenwinkel en jullie willen ook nog naar de Zwerkbal-winkel, toch?"  
  
De jongens knikten. Zodra ze hun flesjes Honingwijn leeggedronken hadden gingen ze weer naar buiten. Er stond al een flinke rij voor de ingang van Zacharinus' Zoetwarenhuis. Zodra ze aan de beurt waren kochten ze flinke hoeveelheden Suikerveren, Peperduiveltjes, Pompoengebakjes en Ballonbruisballen.  
  
"Misschien kunnen we op de terugweg wel picknicken" riep Hermelien enthousiast. "Wacht, dan koop ik ook nog een paar flesjes Honingwijn."  
  
De jongens wilden nu natuurlijk wel graag naar de Zwerkbal-winkel en ze spraken af elkaar om een uur te ontmoeten vlak voor Het Krijsende Kot aan het einde van het dorp.  
  
"Ik heb gehoord dat er een nieuwe winkel is geopend in het dorp, de 'Marskramer'. Ze verkopen er allemaal leuke Dreuzel-spulletjes. Zullen we eens een kijkje gaan nemen?" en ze liepen naar binnen.  
  
Het was inderdaad een leuk winkeltje met allemaal leuke spulletjes en de meisjes kwamen ogen tekort. Hermelien kon het niet nalaten een Dreuzel-spel te kopen.  
  
"Kijk, Isabel, dit noemen ze badminton-rackets. Ik zal het spel straks wel aan je uitleggen, na de picknick. Zullen we nu naar de boekwinkel gaan?"  
  
In de boekenwinkel was her niet zo druk als ergens anders, maar het duurde toch nog een tijdje voordat de meisjes aan de beurt waren. Toen er uiteindelijk een verkoopster hen kwam helpen waren ze al ruim een uur verder, ze moesten rennen om op tijd bij Het Krijsende Kot te zijn, waar ze Harry en Ron zouden ontmoeten.  
  
Op de terugweg waren ze met zijn vieren vrolijk aan het kletsen.  
  
"Zullen we hier gaan zitten?" vroeg Hermelien. Ze aten en dronken hun meegebrachte lekkernijen op en daarna gingen ze lekker languit in het gras liggen te genieten van de zon.  
  
Na een tijdje werd Hermelien rusteloos. "Wie wil er meedoen met een spelletje badminton?" vroeg ze, sprong omhoog en klopte het gras van haar spijkerbroek.  
  
"Ik wil wel, Hermelien. Ik versla je waar je bijstaat."  
  
"Dat dacht ik dus niet, Isabel. Ik ben de enige echte badminton-kampioen en dus onverslaanbaar" joelde Hermelien terwijl ze een badmintonracket pakte.  
  
"We kunnen het beste de eerste keer zonder regels spelen. Het enige wat je nu hoeft te doen is met dit racket die shuttle te raken en naar mij overspelen. Oke, zullen we beginnen?"  
  
Zowel Isabel als Hermelien was een erg fanatieke speler. Ze hadden alleen maar oog voor de shuttle en de mogelijkheid om de ander zo ver mogelijk te laten lopen. Daardoor hadden ze de figuur in de zwarte mantel niet aan zien komen lopen en toen ze hem wel zagen was het al te laat.  
  
"Hier, pak aan" riep Isabel en sloeg de shuttle zo hard als ze kon, ver over Hermelien heen.  
  
"Ik krijg 'em wel hoor, let maar eens op" gilde Hermelien lachend terug en liep zo snel als ze kon achteruit, zonder te kijken waarheen ze liep.  
  
"Hermelien, kijk uit" riepen de jongens nog, maar toen was het al te laat. Voordat Hermelien zich om kon draaien was ze al tegen de man in de zwarte mantel aangebotst en vielen ze beiden op de grond.  
  
Hermelien lag boven op de man zijn borstkas. Hij duwde haar weg en stond op, ondertussen het gras van zijn kleren vegend.  
  
"Kun je verdomme niet uitkijken, uilskuiken," riep hij kwaad.  
  
Hermelien hoorde aan de stem direct wie ze tegenover zich had en had wel door de grond willen zakken; ze had niemand minder dan professor Sneep omvergelopen.  
  
'Shit, waarom moet mij zoiets nou altijd overkomen' dacht ze terwijl ze overeind klauterde.  
  
Professor Sneep had haar nog niet herkend, maar toen ze opstond deed hij dat ineens wel. "Juffrouw Griffel. Ik had het kunnen weten. Alleen een Dreuzelmeisje als jij zou zoiets stoms kunnen doen als achter ... zo'n ding aanrennen" en hij hield een verfrommelde shuttle omhoog.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, maar het was niet Hermelien's fout. Ik sloeg dat ding de verkeerde kant op, ik had u niet aan zien komen. Alstublieft, we deden het niet expres," smeekte Isabel, die ondertussen aan was komen rennen.  
  
"Stilte!!! Ik wil niet dat je zo'n toon tegen mij aanslaat. Ik neem 50 punten van Griffoendor af voor jullie gedrag en jij hebt vanavond om acht uur straf" zei hij en wees naar Hermelien. "Dat zal jullie leren je te gedragen."  
  
Met deze woorden draaide hij zich om en liep richting kasteel.  
  
"De rotzak !!! Hij weet goed dat je hem niet expres omver liep, Hermelien. Wie wil er nou enig lichamelijk contact met HEM" zei Ron, terwijl hij probeerde Hermelien gerust te stellen.  
  
Ze haalde haar schouders op. "Het had veel erger kunnen zijn. Voor hetzelfde geld had hij iets gebroken, ik wil niet weten wat ik dan voor straf had gekregen."  
  
"Kom, laten we terug gaan naar het kasteel. Ik heb nu geen zin meer in badmintonnen. Misschien kunnen we nog wat leuks gaan doen voordat ik vanavond naar de kerkers moet. Wie weet wat hij allemaal voor mij in petto heeft." 


End file.
